Washu's fun Day
by FionaTearz
Summary: Washu has the most fun day, that she never had


Disclaimer: Menoownthem@getoffmyback.net  
  
AN: I'm telling u ppl tat tis story will be sorta stupid. I tink all my work isn't as good as you all have out there. But read it anyways. I wrote tis for my friend Little Washu Chan. She would have killed me if I didn't get this on here, so most of the credit goes to her for me writing this. I thought these ideas myself. Little Washu Chan has heard some of it, and the rest I got from a VERY weird dream. That also got me write. Ok snough Chit- Chat. Go on R&R...  
  
She looked around. Darkness. She couldn't help but wonder why she has to stay in this darkness forever. She couldn't take it anymore. One side saying 'make more beings', and the other 'control them and demolish'. She's stuck in the middle. No matter what she chooses, she will be hated. So she runs. Runs so far no one from there would ever find, or come for her. She runs to the other dimension. Away from her enemies, her sisters.  
  
Washu wakes up in a cold sweat. She was panting faster then any normal human. I mean who wouldn't? Right after you dream about you having siblings, when you don't, running away, when you're happy where you are? "Happy Birthday Little Washu!" 'A' said. "Your finally 20,000 years old!" 'B' yelled. "Thanks guys. You really make me feel better." Washu replied, sarcastically. They both screamed 'your welcome'! "Remind me to add sarcasm in your dictionaries. Anyway, don't tell anyone today's my B-day." "Why Little Washu?" they both replied. "I don't feel much like celebrating, and I don't ever want them to know it is. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes ma'am." They said, disappointed, and disappeared.  
  
Washu stepped out of her lab, yawning. Tenchi was walking by when he heard yawning, and the lab door open. "Good morning, Little Washu! Have a nice sleep?" Washu looked at his smiling face, and it made her smile back. "Yes, I did. Thanks for asking. You?" "Oh, same old, same old. Good to hear you sleeping ok." "Why do you say that?" "Because most of the house woke up hearing your screams last night." Washu started blushing and said, "Sorry." "It's ok, Washu. Your lab was locked so no one could get in." She smiled wider, and her blush showed a little more. 'Boy I love to see her blush. Whoa! Where did that come from?' Tenchi thought as Washu walked past him.  
  
  
  
Washu stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, and Tenchi bumped into her. "What's wrong Washu?" "Tenchi what date is it?" she asked like she didn't know already. "It's April the 6th Washu. Why?" Washu didn't answer and just smiled. Tenchi was really confused now and looked into the kitchen. His mouth fell wide open at the scene in front of him. There, in the kitchen, was Ryoko and Aeka, kissing! He turned to Washu and asked, "Why-Why are-are they do-doing that?" "Because Tenchi. Today is the day that all enemy's confront their darkest secrete to each other. In their case, loving each other." Tenchi just couldn't stop staring at Washu. After a few minutes, Washu burst out laughing. "What?" Tenchi said. Washu didn't answer, but brought up her computer and typed frantically. After a minute or two, the picture of Aeka and Ryoko kissing disappeared.  
  
Tenchi just stood there dumb founded. "Oh Tenchi you should look at the look on your face! That was a fake picture!" she said, crackled, and busted out laughing again. Tenchi looked at her, then back into the dining room then back to her. "huh?" "Tenchi! Oh my lord! Look at the time! Do you think either of them or even Sasami would be up at this time?" he looked at his watch, as if on cue, and blinked twice. He looked at the smiling Washu and smiled back. "Ha-ha Washu. Very funny."(You guys thought it was a Yuri right? Well in your face!)  
  
*Later that Day*  
  
Washu finished her food and got up. She walked into the kitchen, ignoring all the strange stares she was getting. She walked to the sink and put the plate in it. She looked out the window that was in front of her. 'It's pretty out. Just as I expected. No one remembered. I don't even know why I hoped. It's not like I told them. Oh well another year gone by. I'll have some more fun today." She turned around and walked out. She stared back at the people who were staring at her (make sense?). "What?" she asked as she sat back down. Ryoko was the first to speak. "You never took your plate up before. What are you up to?" "Nothing foolish one. I just thought I'd be polite today, and take my plate up." "Oh. ok in that case, what a sec. who you calling a 'Foolish one'?" "You. Got a problem?" "Yes! I do have a problem! You're the dumb one not me!" "No. You are. And the weak one as well." "Who you calling 'WEAK'?" Ryoko screamed getting out of her chair. 'This is going to be fun' Washu thought and watched her daughter walk towards her. "Do you want to fight?" Ryoko asked now staring her mother down, totally furious. "Yes as a matter of fact I do. I can take you down in a matter of 2.5 seconds." "Want to bet?" "Sure I would love to. How much?" "How about 5 bottles of sake? (I know seems less. But for Ryoko, that's a lot.)" "Alright deal!" They both spite in their hands and shook.  
  
Everyone was now outside. They were betting 5 yen for the winner. Tenchi, Aeka, Sasami, Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi bet for Ryoko. While Katshihito bet for Washu. They were now eating popcorn and watching the show. Now, back with the fight. "Alright, MOM, lets get this on with." "Ok." Washu transformed into her adult form and smiled. Ryoko transformed into her black and red battle suit but didn't smile back. "You really want to do this, Little Ryoko?" Washu asked still smiling. "You backing out?" "Not really. You chose this not me." All of a sudden a blue light appeared around Washu (oh yeah! This is going to be intense!). When the light faded, there was Washu in an EXTREAMLLY short, shorts and a strapless tank top that barely covered her ample breasts. Everyone stared at Washu for 2 seconds and fainted. Washu laughed mechanically and thought, '2.3 and ½ seconds. I did better then I thought.' She looked herself over. 'I don't look half bad. You sure are hot, Washu!' and she phased into black shorts to her knees and a sleeveless top. 'That's better. Hmm. I wonder what's on the TV?' and she walked inside after that thought. (Ha! Got you guys! I rule!)  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Everyone got up and looked around. Washu was no loner there. Everyone blinked and headed his or her own way. The girls went to the onsen, Katshihito to the shrine, Nobuyuki to work and Tenchi inside. When he was about to head to his room he heard the music coming from the living room. He walked backwards and went straight to the doorway to the living room. What he saw amazed him. Washu was there, dancing like he has never seen. She danced so perfectly and divinely that he thought he was dreaming. He just stared at her and finally tuned into the song she was listening to. (It is Inuyasha: My will. Even though it's in Japanese, I love that song!)  
  
Washu felt someone watching her and stopped. She picked up all the surrounding energies around her and focused on the strongest one. She measured it in one second and smiled. 'How come he keeps becoming my prey? Oh well. I will love this' she thought and turned to look at the doorway. Just as she thought, there was Tenchi, aw-struck, staring at her. "Hey Tenchi. What's up?" she asked seductively, not knowing where it came from. "You dance good Wa-Wa-Washu." He stammered. He didn't know why, but her emerald green eyes sparkled more than usual, and looked beautiful. He didn't know why he couldn't avoid their eye contact.  
  
Washu walked over to him and tilted her head. He gulped very loud, that anyone could here. She just smiled and slightly shook her head. "Tenchi, you naughty boy. Be careful, you might get a nose bleed." She started laughing, when what she said really did trigger blood from his nose. 'I love messing with this boy.' She put her hand on his chest and arched her back, so her breasts were on his chest and he could look down her back. She brought her hand up and wiped the blood from his nose, with a handkerchief that magically appeared. When she was done she threw the handkerchief behind her, and it disappeared into a DP (dimension pocket).  
  
Tenchi lost himself again in her eyes. They looked like diamonds that he couldn't look away. He leaned in closer to her, not knowing he did so. Washu smirked and whispered softly, "I didn't know you thought of me like that, Tenchi." To her pleasure he nose bled again and ran to the bathroom up stairs. He could hear her laughing all the way from downstairs. Washu shook her head. 'I need to work with Sasami and Aeka next. Poor Tenchi is going to lose too much blood if I mess with him more.' She thought for a second and walked out the door. She knew where the other girls were, in the onsen of coarse!  
  
*Onsen*  
  
"That wasn't a good thing Washu did." Aeka said, talking to Ryoko. "I know. She cheated!" Sasami liked at them and joined in the conversation. "We never made any rules and she did ask you if you wanted to do this." "I know but still." Ryoko said. "And Washu did say she could 'take you down' in a matter of seconds, which she did, but didn't say how. So she didn't do anything wrong." They heard a voice from behind say. They all turned around. (Yes! You people are smart! You guessed right!) It was Washu. "Washu haven't you done enough?" Ryoko said folding her arms and looking the other way. "No. I haven't done enough. I'm sorry you guys. Here let me give you a present." She said and took out two bottles of sake. Ryoko's nose twitched and she screamed in jot. "Sake!" and ran to Washu.  
  
"Now, now Ryoko. This one's for Aeka." Washu said and pointed to the bottle Ryoko was going to take. "No! Mine!" and she snatched the bottle. "Alright soot yourself." "Yay!" she exclaimed. She brought it up and drunk half of it in one gulp. When she brought her face back down she had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Good stuff." "I'll say." Ryoko heard someone say from beside her. She looked in that direction and saw.. herself? "Hey I didn't tell you to come out!" Aeka stared at her. "Who is she talking to Washu?" Washu just burst out laughing. Aeka was now totally confused but kept listening to Ryoko.  
  
"I came out myself! And I drank all your sake!" the other one said. The original one growled and ran towards the other one. The other on laughed and took off, with original chasing her. Sasami walked over to the laughing Washu and looked at the very confusing scene. "Washu? What's the matter with Ryoko?" "She's chasing herself!" and Washu started laughing again. "How could you do that, Washu?" "Hey consider yourself lucky. I was going to give that to your sister." From the back they both heard Aeka scream, "Hey! What did I do?" "Any way Sasami. There is one way to cure this." Washu finally noticed the cyan-haired girl headed for her. "Washu! I'm going to get you!" "Here catch this! It's your only cure!" And she threw something orange-red towards Ryoko. Ryoko stopped and caught the thing in a matter of seconds. "Huh?" Ryoko looked at the thing and then, 'KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!'  
  
It was an explosive thrown to Ryoko. When the dust cleared, Ryoko was still alive, looking confused around with black stuff all over her face from the explosion! Washu just started laughing again, and Sasami giggled a little. "Washu!!!!!!" Ryoko said and ran full speed toward Washu. "Uh, bye Sasami!" And Washu took off, running amazingly fast, from Ryoko. Ryoko was only a few centimeters from reaching Washu, when Washu changed into her Adult form, and took off WAY faster than Ryoko. Ryoko didn't give up, oh no, she was going to catch Washu no matter what. Sasami just stared at the women running away fast. She slightly shook her head and smiled. 'At least she's trying. They aren't technically fighting and are having fun together (not like that you Pervs)."  
  
Washu relaxed in the tub. She would have gone back to the onsen and got a bath there but she was scared that Ryoko would be there, and she would be strangled to death. She sighed and closed her eyes. She sure had fun today. Not ever would she do the stuff she did today. She enjoyed her birthday, and needed to relax from that entire running. She tuned into the person sneaking up the stairs and walking past the bathroom door. That someone, went to Tenchi's room and slammed the door open. "Glad to see that you're finally. chose.. one girl..." And the voice of Nobuyuki faded. Washu smiled. 'He tries soooooo much, but that boy would never listen.' She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Tenchi got up from his bed with a thud. He just had gotten up from his father's actions. He walked to his door and walked out side. He could hear Sasami cooking downstairs and the TV on. He walked over to the bathroom, so he could brush his teeth. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. There, in the bathtub, was adult Washu. She was taking a bubble bath. The bubbles barely covered her ample breasts, and her long slender legs were at the sides of the tub. He couldn't stop staring at how peaceful she looked. He didn't know how long he just stood there, staring at her. After a while she started to sing. The song she was singing made him see all the incidents they all experienced together. The words she was saying, actually made him think she was saying it to him (its Time after Time by Trish. Even though she's a Vietnamese singer, and she sung this in English, I love her voice!). When she stopped he finally came back to earth. He noticed that he was probably invading her privacy, so he turned back and closed the door. He had never seen that side of Washu before.  
  
  
  
  
  
An: So? What you think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Please Review, and thanks for reading *Gets up and turns around to see Washu*. Fi.= uh. Hey Washu. What's up? Washu= you actually think I would do that? Fi= I was just looking at you in a different perspective. That's all. *Washu smirks and brings up computer. Suddenly Fiona is covered in wires ad brought to Washu's lab* Washu= lets do some test on you... 


End file.
